


Nieve candente

by Txelleta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txelleta/pseuds/Txelleta
Summary: El 25 de diciembre Levi es enviado a buscar un paquete en el pueblo próximo al cuartel de la legión. Sin embargo, aquel día está nevando y, durante la vuelta al cuartel, se encuentra con una damisela en apuros que necesita la ayuda de un caballero. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon. One-shot. *Especial: Cumpleaños de Levi*





	Nieve candente

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.  
> Calificación: 18+  
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

La nieve crujía bajo mis pies. Hacía años que no nevaba y, justamente aquel día de invierno, las nubes se habían acumulado en el cielo desatando aquella tormenta. “Mierda, mierda, mierda”, era lo único que podía pensar mientras notaba como el frío calaba en mis huesos y los zapatos se me empapaban. “Estúpida y jodida cuatro ojos”. Hacía días que el cielo había adquirido un tono extraño. Aún así, la puñetera Hanji me había mandado justamente hoy a buscar un jodido paquete que aún no había llegado al pueblo. “No pasará nada, Levi. Anda, hazme el favor y ve tú, ¿sí? Será un momento” dijo. “Mentirosa”. Así que aquí estaba, volviendo al cuartel de la legión, medio muerto de frío y con unos zapatos de piel que irían directos a la basura. “Te odio, cuatro ojos”.  
Encogí más los hombros, si aquello era posible, mientras continuaba andando. Atravesar el bosque era el camino más rápido para llegar al cuartel, siempre y cuando no te pillara una ventisca. “De acuerdo, no hay una ventisca. Pero estoy sucio y me jode”. Mi aliento se manifestaba en forma de vaho a cada exhalación. Todo el paisaje de mi alrededor era blanco. El suelo, ayer cubierto de hierba, ahora estaba cubierto de nieve; los árboles tenían los troncos marrones y las copas blancas; y el aire tenía una tonalidad blanquecina. “No veo una mierda”. Me paré un momento intentando situarme. No estaba seguro de si me había desviado del camino. “Tendría que haberme quedado en el puñetero pueblo, en una habitación calentita con mantas y un buen baño”. Suspiré resignado.  
Oí un leve ruido, no muy lejano. Alguien chilló y luego advertí un sonido sordo, como el de un peso cayendo encima de la nieve. Corrí hacia el origen del ruido y, al llegar, encontré una silueta femenina empapada de nieve que se frotaba el trasero para apaciguar su dolor. Llevaba un abrigo rojo y tenía el pelo negro con motas blancas. “Debe haber resbalado y se ha manchado de nieve”, me figuré. Luego me acerqué a ella por detrás.  
—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Me paré enfrente de ella y le tendí la mano. Entonces la reconocí—. ¿Ackerman? ¿Qué coño haces aquí, mocosa? —Me crucé de brazos esperando una explicación.  
—¿Ah? —Mikasa me miró molesta—. O sea que si soy una damisela en apuros, se preocupa por mí. Pero si soy la mocosa, no importo.  
Se sacudió la nieve que tenía encima del abrigo rojo mientras murmuraba enfadada: “estúpido enano”.  
Parpadeé un par de veces sin saber muy bien cómo tomarme aquello. No parecía dispuesta a levantarse, así que volví a tenderle la mano. Mikasa me la apartó con el dorso de la suya.  
—Váyase. No soy una damisela en apuros que necesite ayuda. —Miró hacia un punto infinito a su lado.  
—Como quieras. —Di media vuelta y comencé a marcharme.  
Miré hacia atrás mientras me alejaba para observar a la mocosa. Se agarró al árbol y se levantó tambaleándose. Dio medio paso y por poco no vuelve al suelo. Me resigné y volví a buscarla.  
—Bonitos zapatos —le comenté mientras miraba sus bailarinas de suela resbaladiza—. El mejor calzado que podría llevar una damisela en apuros para un día de nieve. —Le ofrecí la mano, por tercera vez en aquel día.  
—Ya — esta vez Mikasa aceptó la ayuda—, aunque usted tampoco ha acertado mucho —se acercó cogiéndome el brazo con la otra mano libre—. Gracias.  
—De nada, mocosa. —Le sacudí suavemente el pelo para quitarle la nieve—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?  
—Fui a comprar al pueblo. —Cogió un bolso que había en el suelo, le quitó la nieve y se aferró con ambas manos a mi brazo para no caerse—. Viajaba con caballo pero, al volver, unos niños se cruzaron en mi camino, di un tirón a las riendas y el animal acabó con una pata un herida. Entonces tuve que pagar una cuadra para que se ocupara de su recuperación y decidí volver al cuartel a pie. A mitad del camino —Mikasa miró sus zapatos— supe que tardaría en llegar. Por decirlo de algún modo.  
—Ya. Hoy no hemos sido muy iluminados al decidir salir del cuartel.  
—No —Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa—, no hemos elegido un buen día—. Miró a un lado y su aliento formó una nube—. Aunque es muy bonita la nieve, ¿no le parece? Todo tan blanco. Parece salido de un cuento.  
—Sí, claro —bufé—. De un cuento donde los protagonistas se mueren de frío y se quedan sin zapatos. Andando, mocosa—. Empecé a caminar con Mikasa agarrada fuertemente a mi brazo.  
—Sargento Levi —dijo Mikasa mirando al frente—, tengo que confesarle que es usted todo un maestro del romanticismo —habló con una sonrisilla burlona en sus labios.  
—Lo sé —repliqué para seguirle la broma mientras la miraba de reojo—. Soy todo un caballero que rescata a damiselas en apuros.  
Mikasa ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro divertida. “Qué bonita es la mocosa cuando sonríe”. Nos quedamos en silencio, concentrados en caminar para no acabar en el suelo. No pude evitar fijarme en ella. Había cambiado desde el primer día que la vi, enfrentándose a un grupo de titanes para proteger a Eren. Hacía cuatro años de aquello. Recordaba muy bien cómo la mocosa me había odiado y criticado al principio. Buscaba cualquier error que yo pudiera cometer e intentaba superarme una y otra vez llena de ira. No obstante, fue cambiando de opinión y poco a poco nos empezamos a llevar mejor. “Y aquello fue una perdición para mí”. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, me di cuenta de que la mocosa tenía un cabello precioso, una sonrisa dulce, unas curvas provocadoras y unas piernas de ensueño. A mi edad, fijarme en una mocosa de diecisiete años no era muy correcto. Pero no pude evitarlo. No sólo sentía atracción por su físico, sino también por su forma de comportarse. Con el tiempo Mikasa había cambiado su relación conmigo. Era amable, decidida y con humor parecido al mío. Sin pensarlo, cada vez buscaba más la compañía de la mocosa. Hasta que me di cuenta de que la deseaba. Quería ver aquel cabello negro esparcido por encima de las sábanas. Quería ver los labios de la mocosa rojos e hinchados por los besos. Quería besar la curva de su cuello y dejarle una marca con mis dientes. Quería deslizar mis manos por sus muslos. Quería separar sus labios húmedos y probar su sabor más íntimo. Quería hundirme dentro de ella. Quería oírla gemir. Quería notar sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. Quería darle placer. Todas esas imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente cada vez que me masturbaba. La mocosa se había metido muy adentro de mí. Tan adentro que empecé a tener celos de los mocosos que pasaban tiempo junto a ella. Entonces decidí distanciarme y esperar a que esa atracción desapareciera. No obstante, hacía unos meses había vuelto a ella y ahora disfrutaba de su compañía otra vez. “Aún así, dos años más tarde sigo mirándola igual que un niño ve su dulce favorito” pensé con cierta tristeza, observando a la Mikasa de diecinueve años. La mocosa nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.  
Mikasa trastabilló, haciéndome volver al presente. Me miró con timidez y murmuró un suave “lo siento”. Sus manos y parte de su pecho se apoyaban en mí. Era agradable tenerla cerca. La mocosa, a pesar de aquellos dichosos zapatos, caminaba de manera segura. Su cabello había crecido, quedando por encima de los hombros. Tenía la tez blanca y noté que sus labios empezaban a perder su color habitual.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirí preocupado por aquel color de labios.  
—Bien. Tengo un poco de frío, pero sobreviviré—. Miró al frente y soltó su aliento en forma de vaho—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?  
—Pues... —“Mierda”—, no tengo ni idea de dónde estamos.  
—Sargento, vaya caballero que está hecho —comentó con diversión en su voz—. Una damisela en apuros se quejaría ahora mismo. Pero... —dijo alargando la última vocal y haciendo teatro—, como yo no soy una damisela, le diré que antes he visto luz en aquella dirección. Y, si no recuerdo mal, hay un hostal en la carretera que va desde el pueblo...  
—Sí, sí, mocosa. Corta el rollo, que me estoy congelando. —Tiré de ella para que volviera a caminar y nos dirigimos hacia el hostal.  
—¿Ni un gracias? Le estoy salvando ese trasero enano de la congelación.  
—Yo he salvado antes tu trasero. —Aceleré el paso para fastidiarla un poco—. Además, te he sujetado todo este tiempo, evitando que te cayeras.  
—Vaya más lento, por favor.  
Ignoré su petición y continué caminando rápido. Ladeé mi cabeza para observarla y vi furia en aquellos ojos grises. Sentí cómo tiraba de mi mano y, luego, se echó encima de mí y caímos ambos en la nieve. Antes de que pudiera quejarme por aquella estupidez, Mikasa me metió un puñado de nieve dentro de la camisa y se reía mientras yo me quejaba por el frío. Decidí vengarme y le lancé una bola de nieve en la cara. La mocosa chilló por la sorpresa y me estampó nieve en la nariz. Entre molesto y divertido, agarré a Mikasa por la cintura y la tumbé encima del suelo blanco, sujetándole las manos. Me subí a horcajadas encima suyo. Ella se removió intentando huir. Al final, se dio por vencida y sonrió.  
—Lo siento —dijo con un tono travieso—, perdón por tirarlo al suelo. ¡Pero se lo merecía! —y me sacó la lengua.  
—Estás descontrolada, mocosa. ¿Desde cuándo las damiselas sacan la lengua?, —pregunté arqueando una ceja.  
—Desde que los caballeros las dejan tiradas en el suelo pasando frío. ¿Podemos continuar? Prometo portarme bien si usted también lo hace.  
—Trato hecho —contesté con una ligera sonrisa.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos entrando por la puerta del hostal. El calor nos dio la bienvenida y suspiramos de alivio. El sitio no era muy grande. Había una barra con una portezuela que daba a la cocina, seis mesas con sendas sillas y unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. En la barra había una mujer entrada en años que nos miró cuando nos acercamos. Llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un moño y un vestido de manga larga cubierto por un delantal.  
—¡Vaya, vaya, qué pareja tan bonita! ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien jugando en la nieve?  
Mikasa se quedó quieta y se sonrojó ligeramente.  
—Cena para dos, dos baños y dos habitaciones —contesté a la molesta mujer.  
—¿Dos habitaciones? Va a ser un problema, porque solo me queda una libre. Siempre pueden volver otro día si no les parece bien—. Sonrió enseñando los dientes, sabiendo que no nos marcharíamos—. Es una habitación muy caliente, seguro que no pasarán frío.  
—Tsk —“Vieja bruja”—. Bien. ¿Podemos darnos un baño?  
—Claro, claro. Por aquí, jovencitos —e hizo gestos con la mano para que la siguiéramos. Nos guió por un pasillo y nos dejó delante de la puerta del baño cerrada—. Hay toallas limpias en la estantería y también jabones. Disfrutad del baño... parejita —y se largó con una risilla.  
—Jodida vieja... —maldije frunciendo el ceño.  
—Vamos, sargento, ¿qué más da? Vamos a tomarnos un baño ca... —abrió la puerta y salió vapor— caliente... ahm —vi cómo se sonrojaba.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —“¿Hay alguien dentro?” Eché una ojeada y maldije otra vez a la vieja. Tendríamos que compartir el jodido baño—. Entra tu primero y yo me espero aquí fuera.  
—Se resfriará si se espera aquí mojado. Supongo que podremos compartir la bañera. —Había cierto nerviosismo en su voz—. Vamos —y, acto seguido, entró en el baño.  
La estancia no era muy espaciosa. Había una estantería con toallas y jabón, tal y como había dicho la vieja bruja, unos bancos para cambiarse, un cesto para la ropa sucia y una bañera llena, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran unas cuatro o cinco personas. Me acerqué al agua, metí la mano y la noté bastante caliente. Además, olía a azufre.  
—Huele un poco fuerte —comentó Mikasa a mi lado.  
—Creo que son aguas termales. Por eso el agua está caliente y apesta —arrufé la nariz—. Jodida vieja.  
—Bueno, no podemos hacer nada más. —Mikasa me tocó el hombro para llamar mi atención—. Voy a quitarme la ropa. —Desvió un momento la vista y luego volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos grises teñidos de vergüenza—. No se le ocurra mirar, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿Ni una miradita rápida? —pregunté de manera burlona arqueando una ceja.  
Mikasa suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Oí un suave “no tienes remedio” salir de los labios de la mocosa. Le di la espalda y empecé a desvestirme hasta quedar desnudo. Dejé la ropa mojada y sucia encima del banco. Me metí en la bañera y miré a la mocosa. Por alguna razón la mocosa aún llevaba las braguitas puestas. Me deleité con aquella vista: los pies pequeños y fuertes, las piernas largas y atléticas, el trasero prieto y redondo, la curva de su espalda, la turgencia de sus pechos cubiertos por aquellas manos de largos dedos, la elegancia de su cuello, el cabello negro y lacio, sus labios rojos cerrados y sus ojos grises, clavándose en los míos, que exigían una explicación. “Te han pillado con las manos en la masa, Levi”.  
—Sargento —dijo con los dientes apretados—, ¿se puede saber qué hace?  
—Tardabas mucho y me estaba preocupando por mi damisela en apuros. ¿No es lo que hace un buen caballero?  
—Los caballeros no espían a las damiselas. —Mikasa me clavó una mirada asesina.  
—¡Ja! Bobadas. —Moví la mano para restarle importancia a su comentario—. Eso es porque no te narran el final de esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas. Si quieres te relato lo que hacen el caballero y la damisela la noche que están juntos.  
Mikasa ignoró mi sugerencia, deslizó las braguitas por sus piernas y las sostuvo entre sus dedos. Las dejó caer, me miró y me soltó de manera socarrona.  
—¿Follar? —Se acercó desnuda a la bañera y se sentó a mi lado. El agua le cubría justo por encima del pecho. “Lástima...”  
—Bonito vocabulario —dije irónicamente.  
—Gracias. —Sonrió de manera traviesa y me miró—. Por cierto, sargento Levi, tendrá que salir y coger el jabón. —Mikasa señaló la estantería—. Le estaré observando. No me pienso perder ni un solo detalle. —Cruzó ambos brazos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó la cabeza encima de ellos.  
—Ah... —suspiré—. Disfruta de la vista, mocosa —solté con socarronería.  
En ese momento me levanté y salí desnudo de la bañera. Fui a la estantería, olfateé varios de los jabones y, al final, elegí uno con olor a naranja. Eché un vistazo a la mocosa y vi que estaba entretenida mirándome. Me giré hacia un lado y dejé que la mocosa pudiera observar bien toda la parte frontal de mi cuerpo. La mirada de Mikasa se paseaba alegremente por mi torso y mis piernas y, aunque ella intentaba evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaban hacia mi entrepierna ligeramente erecta.  
—¿Ves algo que te guste? —pregunté pícaramente encarnando una ceja.  
—Sí —señaló con el dedo la estantería—, hay sales aromáticas. Podría coger alguna bolsa para intentar disimular el olor a azufre.  
Asentí y cogí unas al azar. “Mierda... Por un momento creí que la mocosa estaba interesada en mí. Sólo lo ha hecho para fastidiarme, no para verme. Soy idiota”. Volví a la bañera, dejé el jabón en una esquina, eché las sales y entré en el agua caliente. Mikasa removía el agua para que las sales se mezclaran.  
—Bonito trasero, sargento —comentó mientras seguía con aquel movimiento.  
—Puedo asegurarte, por todos mis años de experiencia, que el tuyo lo es mucho más. —Vi cómo la mocosa sonreía. “Me encanta esa expresión”.  
—¿Digno de ser admirado? —preguntó con una mezcla de diversión y timidez.  
—Efectivamente. —“Si me dejaras, ya verías lo que le haría yo a ese culo tuyo”.  
—Gracias, supongo —Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior y después sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecérselos. Aquel sencillo gesto provocó un aumento de temperatura en mi interior—. ¿Sabe? Siempre que estoy con usted, me siento más femenina de lo habitual. —Había ternura en su mirada—. Me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo contigo, Levi.  
Mikasa redujo el espacio que había entre nosotros y terminó apoyando su cabeza entre la curva de mi cuello. Me pasó un brazo por encima de los abdominales, acercándose más a mí. Tragué saliva al sentirla tan cerca. Mi brazo rozaba sus pechos y su estómago, y mi mano tocaba su cadera y la parte superior de su muslo. Mi miembro se hinchó, feliz de tener a Mikasa tan cerca.  
—Se está bien, ¿verdad? —El aliento de la mocosa chocó contra mi piel húmeda y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.  
—Sí, aunque de todos los sitios a los que podríamos haber ido a parar, hemos escogido el peor. —Extendí los dedos para acariciar la suavidad de su muslo. “Joder, no sé si la mocosa es consciente de lo que me está haciendo. Mierda, soy un pervertido, no tendría que tocarla”.  
—El único, más bien —susurró ella presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Aquel gesto me excitó mucho. Se había pegado a mí, como si necesitara mi contacto, como si me deseara.  
—Tsk. —Saqué el brazo aprisionado por su cuerpo y lo pasé por encima de su espalda. Luego acaricié la parte baja de su espalda intentando no sobrepasarme. “¿Acaso está interesada en mí?”  
—Sargento Levi, usted... ¿usted no está casado, verdad? —preguntó Mikasa mientras tocaba mi torso con un movimiento circular de su dedo índice.  
—No. ¿Debería? —la muñeca de la mocosa rozó, accidentalmente, mi erección completamente despierta.  
Mikasa negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Y no sale con ninguna chica? —preguntó colocando su mano en mi hombro y clavando sus ojos en los míos.  
—¿Acaso tienen que gustarme las mujeres? —respondí seriamente mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y por unos momentos no supo qué contestar.  
—Lo... Lo siento, no quise decir que... Creí que sí, porque su... Esto, bueno... Está... —balbuceó.  
Esbocé una sonrisa mientras observaba cómo Mikasa intentaba salir del apuro.  
—Te estoy tomando el pelo, mocosa. Me gustan las mujeres. —“Me gustas tú, en concreto”.  
—Pero no sale con ninguna —afirmó para comprobarlo.  
—Ajá. ¿Y tú con los chicos? —“Ya que la mocosa pregunta...”  
—¿Yo? ¿Se imagina algún chico saliendo conmigo? —movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, buscando una respuesta apropiada—. Los chicos prefieren a las chicas como Sasha, con más... curvas. —Su mano se dirigió a su pecho para indicar los tipos de curvas.  
—Kirschtein siempre va detrás de ti. —Arqueé una ceja.  
—Por favor, sargento, no tengo tan mal gusto —dijo simulando estar ofendida.  
—Bueno, no me fio mucho del gusto de las mujeres, dado que hasta yo he tenido pareja. —Hice énfasis en la oración señalando mi cuerpo con mi mano libre—. Discúlpame, pero no soy un partidazo precisamente.  
—Al menos es limpio. —Miró hacia abajo—. Tiene un bonito trasero y una buena... espada. Son puntos a favor, ¿no? —dijo Mikasa divertida.  
—De acuerdo. Te concedo una pequeña victoria. —Sonreí. La conversación me estaba pareciendo entretenida.  
—Y —me pinchó con el índice en la mejilla— tiene una sonrisa bonita. Casi nunca sonríe, por eso cuando lo hace es aún más bonita. Me hace sentir especial. —Bajó la mirada medio sonrojada y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Pasamos unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que la mocosa se movió y alargó la mano para coger la pastilla de jabón—. ¿Quiere que le limpie el cuerpo?  
Asentí y me indicó que me girara. Cuando estuve listo, me frotó el jabón con delicadeza, dándome un masaje en la espalda. Una vez terminó me dio unos toquecitos en el hombro y me volví a girar, apoyando mi espalda en la pared de la bañera. Mikasa, con decisión, se sentó a horcajadas encima de mis piernas. Sus pechos turgentes quedaban a la vista y su estómago rozaba la punta de mi miembro. “Joder con la mocosa, cómo me pone”, pensé mientras cogía aire por la boca. Frotó el jabón entre sus manos para crear espuma y, luego, jugueteó con la pastilla, simulando que masturbaba un pene. Tragué duro, sintiendo cómo mi sexo palpitaba. Mikasa notó esa reacción y sonrió complacida. Comenzó a asearme el pecho usando sus manos llenas de jabón. Mi temperatura corporal aumentaba por momentos. Arañó con delicadeza mis pectorales a la vez que presionaba sus caderas contra mi miembro. Coloqué mis manos en sus muslos y la insté a que continuará con aquellos movimientos.  
Sus manos subieron por mi cuello y se colocaron a ambos lados de mi rostro. La mocosa acercó su boca a la mía y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron. Sólo podía mirar sus labios rojos suplicando ser besados. Con la punta de su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y, sencillamente, ya no tuve más paciencia para juegos. Alcé mi rostro para tomar aquella boca que tanto había deseado. Rodeé con mis brazos a la mocosa y la presioné contra mi cuerpo, notando la calidez y la suavidad de su cuerpo desnudo. Mis labios se movían sobre los suyos, sintiendo como mi cuerpo ardía. Sus manos agarraron mi pelo, tirando de él. Mikasa separó sus labios y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Mientras tanto, ahí abajo, la mocosa se restregaba, visiblemente excitada.  
Sin soltar esa preciada boca, deslicé mi mano hasta la cara interna de su muslo. Allí, con el pulgar, busqué aquel pequeño botón escondido entre los pliegues húmedos e hinchados. Lo encontré y froté con suavidad. Mikasa dejó de besarme y gimió. Mi sexo palpitó reclamando atención. Capturé otra vez aquellos labios rojos deslizando mi lengua entre ellos. Saboreé cada rincón de su preciada boca sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris. Sentía cómo se iba hinchando al tiempo que Mikasa se restregaba contra mí con creciente intensidad.  
Colocó ambas manos en mi pecho y separó su cuerpo del mío. Cogió aire y buscó el jabón con la mirada. Lo tomó y lo restregó entre sus manos hasta tenerlas resbaladizas. Metió las manos dentro del agua y acarició mi miembro con las puntas de los dedos, desde la base hasta el glande. Siseé a la vez que tensaba todos mis músculos. Mikasa se lamió los labios y yo alcé las caderas suplicando que volviera a tocarme. Con una mano, rodeó mi sexo y deslizó la piel hacia abajo. Gemí de gozo. Ella subió y bajó la mano reiteradamente y noté como una oleada de placer me recorría el miembro a su mismo ritmo. Como respuesta, yo aumenté la velocidad de mi pulgar en su clítoris. Mikasa agarró mi cabello con su mano libre y me mordió el cuello. Deslizó su lengua hasta mi oreja, capturando mi lóbulo y lamiéndolo. Mientras, mi otra mano entró en acción, introduciendo dos dedos en su viscosa entrada. Los sacaba y los metía, sin dejar de tocar aquel botón. El interior de Mikasa estaba caliente y resbaladizo. Seguimos tocándonos las intimidades, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Escuchaba a la mocosa gemir junto a mi oído. Notaba su sexo hinchado y caliente bajo la atención de mis manos. Ella continuaba masturbándome y yo sentía cómo el placer me recorría el miembro y se concentraba en la punta.  
Entonces, la mocosa dejó de tocarme y me apartó las manos de un golpe suave. Se alzó y sus pechos quedaron delante de mi boca. No pude evitar lamerlos. Mikasa cogió mi mano y la guió hasta mi miembro, incitándome a que lo cogiera. Ella apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y empezó a descender. Noté cómo la punta de mi sexo se introducía en su entrada húmeda y caliente. Mikasa bajó hasta que no pudo más y una oleada de placer atravesó mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de mi pene. Su boca buscó la mía y luego la abracé. Sin romper el beso, la mocosa comenzó un placentero vaivén de subir y bajar. Su sexo me estrechaba y me envolvía en una deliciosa calidez. Entonces, Mikasa aumentó el ritmo buscando la liberación. Sus gemidos subían de tono, sus besos eran erráticos y el movimiento de sus caderas era más rápido y brusco. Apretaba fuertemente sus manos en mis hombros para impulsarse con mayor fiereza. Mikasa tiró la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que notaba que su cavidad palpitaba con vigor.  
No obstante, yo tenía otros planes para la mocosa. Agarré sus caderas con fuerza, la incliné hacia atrás hasta desequilibrarla y la estampé contra la pared. Le cogí las piernas por la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Mikasa apoyó sus manos en el fondo de la bañera. La tenía a mi merced. La mocosa me miró expectante y vi cómo tragaba saliva. Coloqué mi glande en su entrada y la penetré de un solo golpe. Jadeé de placer y Mikasa gimió. Me retiré casi por completo y volví a embestirla con fiereza. Sentí cómo la llenaba. Me presioné contra ella para entrar más adentro. Mikasa alzó ligeramente el trasero para facilitarme la penetración. Iba tan necesitada como yo. Mikasa arqueó la espalda mientras gemía. Empecé a moverme con un ritmo rápido y duro. Sus paredes internas se contraían a mi alrededor. Era increíble aquella sensación. Con cada penetración su sexo se volvía más resbaladizo y viscoso, facilitando mi movimiento. Sentía cómo el placer se me acumulaba en la punta. Me coloqué las rodillas de la mocosa en los hombros y la agarré por las caderas. La embestí con fuerza. Mikasa jadeó y me presionó la espalda con los talones para que continuara. Me lanzó una mirada suplicante junto con un gemido mientras la penetraba. Extendió la mano y me tocó la cara. Busqué sus labios y me enterré bruscamente en su interior. Repetí varias veces aquel movimiento sintiendo cómo la cavidad de Mikasa palpitaba: estaba a punto de terminar. Mikasa rompió el beso, me abrazó y se corrió arañándome la espalda. Su interior me succionaba sin control. Aquello me enloqueció. La embestí con todas mis fuerzas, una y otra vez, hasta que no pude más. Todo el placer acumulado explotó y lo descargué a ráfagas en su interior.  
Mikasa bajó las piernas y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía muy tranquilo y relajado. La mocosa me abrazó y jugueteó con mi pelo. Un par de minutos más tarde, repartí pequeños besos por aquel cuerpo tan suave. Oí a Mikasa reír.  
—Me hace cosquillas. —Su mano intentó parar sin éxito mi avance.  
—Eres deliciosa, ¿cómo voy a resistirme? —deposité unos cuantos besos en su cuello.  
—Vamos, va. —Me dio suaves empujones para apartarme—. Tengo hambre. Vayamos a cenar.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos en la habitación con el hogar encendido, abrazados entre las sábanas. Mikasa tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y con una mano toqueteaba mis abdominales. Yo le acariciaba la espalda y la cadera. Esa sensación de tranquilidad aún permanecía en mi interior.  
—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en acostarte conmigo, Levi? —preguntó Mikasa de la nada.  
—¿Cómo? —respondí desconcertado.  
—Llevo meses mandándote señales. Miraditas, sonrisitas, tocándote más de la cuenta... ¡Hasta me he restregado desnuda contra ti y no te lanzabas!, —me miró indignada—. No me decías ni sí ni no. Sinceramente, ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención.  
—¿Señales? ¿De qué coño hablas? —Abrí los ojos sorprendido. “¿Cuándo me había lanzado señales?”.  
—¿No te diste cuenta? —preguntó Mikasa. Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró—. Bueno, no importa. —Apartó la sábana, mostrándose en ropa interior ante mí y cogió su bolso. Rebuscó, encontró un paquete y volvió a la cama. Me lo tendió—. Para ti —me dijo con una sonrisa.  
Cogí el paquete entre mis manos. Estaba envuelto en un papel de color rojo y decorado con un lazo amarillo. Lo desanudé, rompí el papel y abrí la caja. Sonreí al ver el contenido. “Mikasa me conoce demasiado bien”. La miré a los ojos. Mikasa tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Soy txelleta con otro one-shot de los míos xD Este es un especial por el cumpleaños de Levi que escribí hace tiempo xD Espero que os haya gustado *^*  
> En este hay más diálogos, pero me encanta hacerlos hablar >.< Y otra cosa, mi intención inicial, era que la escena picante ocurriera en la cama, peroooo Levi se puso demasiado caliente y no aguantó. Y encima, Mikasa se me rebeló y empezó a hacerle cosas muy sucias >.< Total, que han hecho lo que han querido y a la pobre autora ni caso xD No han seguido mi guión inicial xD (Si pensáis que estoy loca, no os falta razón :DDD)  
> Gracias a todos aquellos que ponéis me gustas >.< Y espero vuestras opiniones!  
> Nos leemos!


End file.
